


good pup

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Begging, Headspace, Literally All, M/M, Pet Play, blowjob, calum just wants ashtons cum thats it, puppy!calum, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum doesn't speak when hes in his headspace, so to show him what he wants, he leans forward to nuzzle his nose against ashtons crotch. ashton definitely knows what calum wants now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good pup

**Author's Note:**

> idk how i feel about this, its short and simple and i havent had any motivation whatsoever and i just wrote this quickly. hopefully ill find my motivation again sometime. hope this isnt too bad :) warning: very shitty title how tf am i supposed to title this

ashton knows exactly what it means when calum comes crawling around the couch slowly, his pink tongue hanging out while hes slightly panting. hes whimpering when he gets between ashtons legs, looking up at him with his gorgeous brown, puppy eyes. 

"hi pup," ashton smiles, leaning forward to put his elbow on his knee, reaching one hand to ruffle calums fluffy hair, "do you want to play?" 

calum eagerly nods, happily bouncing up and down as he begins to pant louder. he has to close his mouth to swallow, due to his mouth being dry from hanging his tongue out. but he hangs it back out immediately after. 

he reaches his hands to ashtons thighs, scooting in closer and his hands sliding further up ashtons thighs as he does. 

ashton chuckles at calums eagerness, wiping some of his drool off of his chin, "what do you wanna play baby?" 

calum doesn't speak when hes in his headspace, so to show him what he wants, he leans forward to nuzzle his nose against ashtons crotch. ashton definitely knows what calum wants now.

"oh? that kinda play, huh?" he smirks a bit, pushing back calums hair that was fluffy and flat against his forehead. he swoons over the way calum nods and looking up through his dark eyelashes, his cheek moving against ashtons bulging crotch.

"well," ashton gestures to his jeans, "go right ahead, pup." 

calum smiles, giving a lick to the fabric of ashtons jeans, right where his balls are. even if he couldnt feel it, it made ashtons cock give a little interested twitch.

ashton leans back, getting himself comfortable against the soft cushion of the couch. he sighs, watching calums fingers fumble with the button and zipper of his jeans as he pants heavily. 

when ashtons jeans and boxers were pooled around his ankles, calum happily takes the pretty cock in his hands, whimpering and nuzzling his cheek against it. ashton moans at that, loves when calums praises his big cock and uses it as if its a toy.

calum closes his eyes as he presses kisses up and down the length of ashtons cock, humming and whimpering. he sticks his tongue out again, panting as he begins to lick the tip like the little puppy he is. his eyes flick open, looking up at ashton with a small smile and a happy whimper.

"such a cute little pup," ashton praises, biting his lip as he rubs his thumb on calums soft, chubby cheek. calum whimpers, shutting his eyes and finally wrapping his lips around the width of ashtons big cock; his favorite thing in the world. he holds it with both hands, eagerly bobbing his head up and down and humming. 

calum looks sinfully adorable, if that even made sense. it probably didnt because ashton cant really think straight right now. calums mouth was so good, and he doesnt know why but when calums in his puppy headspace its even better. its like he puts his entire focus on ashtons cock and he treats it so gently, like its his favorite toy instead of the ones he likes to tear up, because this one is special to him.

calum flattens his tongue on the underside of ashtons cock, letting it slide up and down with each bob of his head. he looks so sweet in ashtons eyes, his long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, looking blissed as hes humming around ashtons cock. he opens his eyes when he leans up, nuzzling his cheek against it again, the wetness from his mouth along with ashtons precum smearing on his cheek. 

"fuck. love it so much dont you, pup?" ashton breathes, subtly rolling his hips upwards. calums eyes widen, nodding and whimpering eagerly, showing ashton that he indeed does love his cock so much.

he bobs his head and twists his gentle hands, whimpering like the sweet little puppy he is as hes trying everything he can to make his owner happy and feel good. he is a good puppy, he will be a good puppy for his owner.

calum feels his own cock strain in his boxers, but hes going to be a good puppy and not touch himself. he doesnt like spanks on his lil butt, his butt is precious. doesnt like to be a bad puppy.

ashton grunts as calum takes his hands away, only to force his head down further and using his hands to claw at ashtons thighs, like hes looking for something, like he wants something. ashton knows exactly what it is. 

"fuck-" ashton swallows, subtly shifting his hips upwards, calum not noticing since he already had all of ashtons cock down his throat and was only focused on one thing, which he was desperately trying to get by pawing at ashtons thighs. ashton lays his hands over calums to stop him before he ends up clawing at his dick. 

"i know what you want, pup." 

calum whimpers, pulling off of ashtons cock and panting heavily, letting his tongue hang out of his mouth, showing him how much he wants it, hes been a good puppy hasnt he?

ashton groans at the sight of his pre cum on calums tongue, smeared in with his spit and its fucking hot. he forgets how much calum loves to suck his dick sometimes, and most importantly, loves the taste of what comes after-no pun intended.

when ashton starts to take his cock into his own hands, calum bounces up on his knees, whimpering happily that he was about to get what he wants. 

"nuh uh- sit and wait for it," ashton points his finger, giving calum a look that tells him to be a good boy and he gets what he wants. calum immediately does as hes told, sits back on his heels and puts his hands behind his back. he calms his panting, still having his tongue out and giving ashton probably the biggest puppy dog eyes ever. ashton wouldve rolled his eyes at them, like he usually does when calum is begging for something far more innocent than this, like his toys or a simple kiss. but those damn puppy dog eyes when hes on his knees, panting between his owners legs, begging for the most filthiest thing he could ever beg for, it got him just what he wanted right away.

ashton continued to fist his cock, chest heaving up and down and the first string of cum finally shoots out onto calums tongue. it surprised calum a bit, him jerking when he felt it land on his tongue but he realxed, letting his eyes droop shut until ashton was finished. when he was, calum still wasnt. he swallows happily and leans back down to lap up the rest of the cum that dripped down the sides of ashtons cock, wanting every bit of it. ashton twitched, sensitivity too much and calum, even as a puppy, knew that so he finished quickly. 

calum pulls back up with a smile, climbing up into ashtons lap and nuzzling his nose against his neck. ashton lazily wraps an arm around him, patting his thigh and nuzzling back, calums curls tickling his cheek.

"good pup, good boy," ashton mumbles, earning two whimpers from calum which ashton knew meant 'thank you'. he just hums and lets calum crawl back onto the floor and out of the living room. he figures calum would go hump a pillow now or something like usual, since thats what puppies do. ashton takes this moment to be thankful that he doesnt have an actual dog, or hed probably catch calum humping that and thatd just be fucking weird. why did he even think that. he shakes his head and decided hed return the favor when calum transitioned back to his normal self when he walks in their room later on to see calum passed out, drool on his chin and a pillow between his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> looking for boyxboy roleplay buddies, plEASE im in need. it can be smut or fluff it doesnt matter, just kik me if you want to :)
> 
> kik; hmth01


End file.
